Inverse and Parallels
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: It runs in their blood, self-sacrifice.
1. better or not

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from 'Naruto' the anime or the manga. I am just a fan of the series/manga; NaruHina and SasuKarin...I make no money off writing, ever. Because I am not about that life.

**Pairings:**

Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Karin Uzumaki

Naruto Uzumaki &amp; Hinata Hyuga

**Summary:** It runs in their blood, self-sacrifice.

**Ps:** This story is AU. and the characters a bit ooc.

The fire lord/lady cannot have kids therefore they adopted Naruto and Karin from the Uzumaki clan when Kushina-Minato died, making them part of the royal family. Naruto has the yin half of Nine-Tails sealed off in his stomach while Karin has the yang half.

The Fire Lord's personal squad rescued Hinata from being kidnapped as a baby and trained her to be an elite guard for Naruto.

Sasuke is a medic-Akatsuki member with both Sharingan-Rinnegan and Karin's guardian, avowed to help as he can because his clan is alive.

* * *

**Inverse and Parallels **

Seventeen years, sixteen days and fifteen hours ago. A powerful fox known as the Nine-Tails attacked a powerful ninja village by the name Konoha and wiped out many of its occupants.

That event changed the lives of the residents of the Konohagakure no Sato and four children in particular because they were affected in a way no one had expected.

For better or worse, it happened.

Those whose lives were lost that day would never be forgotten but people had to move on and push thru the pain.

Still, that day went down in history.

The Third Hokage made sure that their corpses, the one of the deceased. Were sealed and buried, cremated or handled by their respective clans.

In response to the attack by the demon fox and a masked perpetrator, the leader of Konoha Minato Namikaze established a contract with a shinigami.

The Fourth Hokage forced the stranger to flee by defeating the man in combat then he rushed over to his family. When he found them, he knew that Kushina was going to die so he made up his mind.

Sealed off half the fox spirit inside his newborn children, Naruto and Karin Uzumaki. She got the yang and he, the yin half.

The cost for such an exchange was his as well as his wife's life.

Equivalency is demanded, that is the law for alchemy.

In return, their children would never die and have an immense amount of chakra as long as their bodies held the balance of power that is Kurama.

The Konoha community regarded the Uzumaki twins as if they had been and were the embodiment of the Kyūbi itself and often attempted to ridicule them throughout most of their childhood.

There adoptive parents had thought that being a part of the community would be beneficial for the children.

It hadn't been, as both caused havoc on the city with their pranks while outwitting the residents.

With Sasuke and Hinata being dragged along reluctantly at first then joining, as it seemed the lesser of evils.

Once the Daimyō and his wife found out about it, they put a stop to the people and their frolics. By getting their children out of the school when they were eight then ensured the best instructors money could buy teach them at the palace.

All four children were reprimanded; the Uzumaki twins did not get off any easier than their Uchiha or Hyuga friends because Sasori, Itachi and Jiraiya had convinced Madame Shijimi that it would help their character or humility as they grew older.

A decree made by the current Kage, the Third Hokage forbade one and all from mentioning the attack of the Nine-Tails to anyone that had been involved or otherwise.

To make sure that the Uzumaki twins stayed in control of their tailed beast and that they had a relatively joyful childhood.

Both Karin and Naruto were raised aware of the fox inside of them as neither the Fire Daimyō nor his wife Shijimi feared them.

.

Naruto's favorite jutsu is one he learned from his favorite tutor Iruka, the scroll took a few hours to learn but it was effective and he can create multiple clones of himself.

He often used the shadow clone technique; to piss off his sister, keep Hinata on her toes or mess with the uptight Uchiha, he called his best friend and try to outfox the Akatsuki.

They always seemed so ready to knock him down a few steps on top of telling and showing him where he went wrong, as if kicking his ass in public or in front of his parents was not bad enough.

.

.

Sixteen days, fifteen hours and seventeen years ago. A powerful fox known as the Nine-Tails attacked a potent ninja village by the name Konoha and wiped out many of its occupants.

Taking advantage of the chaos, some ninja from the Kumogakure tried to abduct her to steal her kekkei-genkai by using her for breeding purposes or tearing out her eyes but that plan went to shit when Hiashi and his brother found them.

Hizashi sacrificed himself for his niece's sake after he noticed the little girl got injured was halfway dying before him, then there was something about retribution and a seal.

The specifics of the event were unclear because she could not remember and had been a baby at the time.

However, she got the gist when Sasori and Itachi explained why her father had given consent to the Akatsuki so that they would train her to protect the Fire Daimyō and his family.

Apparently, her father Hiashi could not save her from being kidnapped then taken outside the village because of some laws or something. The leader of Akatsuki, Jiraiya, a legendary Gama Sennin returned her to her family on the day on the Nine-Tails attack coincidently.

Her father had once said that on that day. Her mother died while protecting Hanabi, her almost doppelgänger of a twin sister.

Apparently, she and her so-called little sister were fraternal twins like the prince and princess.

Because the girl had brown hair while her's was a dark indigo color and there was the whole deal of the curse mark. Luckily, the brand her clan made sure she was stuck with went down the left side of her back.

It usually stayed concealed and unnoticed, only to be pointed out by Naruto or Karin as they asked aloud if it 'hurt' a few times while younger when they sparred in the main training room.

The Daimyō had asked her once if she wanted it removed, as his word is law but she declined and told him that she bore her clan's mark with pride.

As she did with the Akatsuki's cloak or leaf tattoo, she and her friends had all gotten on their right wrist in secret one sunny day in Sasuke's room.

What she hadn't understood at first was why, they had just stolen her and not the other girl maybe it was luck or the lack of it for Hanabi.

Therefore, her uncle died and the Main-branch lost an heir so her dad decided to make things right, at least his definition of it. Then named his nephew, Neji the head of the clan when he became of age.

Hanabi would get the title, only if something happened to her cousin but Hinata was cool with it.

She would not be going back to the clan; they were not really part of her life. Even though she shared their blood, seal mark and surname.

The covert force known as Akatsuki was part of the Daimyō's elite guards that trained both her and Sasuke but that day, the one of the attack.

The group came to be acknowledged as heroes by all.

They took them from their parents but made them better people than they could have looked forward to becoming. At least that is what they told themselves, as they grew older.

.

Hinata roamed the halls of the palace with seemingly elegant stealth as she walked behind the energetic blonde of her dreams…charge, prince and friend.

Growing up as she had, while taking part of the Akatsuki. Had been challenging and interesting to say the least. However, she enjoyed the at times difficult tasks and company.

She had to commence with her training and today was a rare occasion, her dad was coming to visit.

.

.

Fifteen hours, seventeen years and sixteen days ago. A powerful fox known as the Nine-Tails attacked a potent ninja village by the name Konoha and wiped out many of its occupants.

That day the Yondaime Hokage, Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuga made the ultimate sacrifices, in order to make sure their children were safe and that they protected the will of fire.

Itachi had just turned five a few days prior when the Kyūbi attacked and the masked man went after his newborn brother.

Maybe he wanted his eyes.

One of them was like nothing he had seen before.

He would not let the masked man or anyone else hurt his little brother.

The young Uchiha made sure his parents and clan were busy fighting off the stranger or saving civilians then made his move.

He ran off with Sasuke in his arms as he tried to avoid but witnessed first-hand the magnitude of the destruction and bedlam.

Only a few minutes until he reached Konohana's gates. Things seemed to be getting worse the farther he got from the Uchiha compound.

A man in a black cloak covered with red clouds stopped him but he recognized him from one of his dad's pictures as a member of the Akatsuki.

They made up the Fire Daimyō's personal guards and are the best in their nation. With good reason, their skills went unequaled along with the Fourth and the three Sanin.

Trust was not something he gave away freely or hastily but in this instance, he would aid the stranger. Only if, he guaranteed the safety of his brother.

What he knew for sure was that if he and his brother survived the day, they would be strong enough to be part of the Akatsuki.

He would make it happen. For he had made up his mind the moment the stranger crossed his path.

Sometimes, he wished he had been born a pacifist maybe then life would have turned out differently.

.

Sasuke had been twelve and set in his ways when he announced to the Akatsuki then wrote to his parents, that he wanted to start training to be a medic.

However, that he would also stay as Karin's guardian because he wouldn't be returning to Konoha and they agreed let him learn as long as both of them were safe.

Now that he was seventeen and was aware that he was ready to recite the three medical-ninja rules amongst the council, friends-family and Daimyō.

So, that he could officially be recognized for his achievements and read aloud the fourth law that would discard the previous three.

Because of his secret training throughout the years on top of his drudgery or his brother's unwavering encouragement and his friend's help with either whatever he required or wanted.

That would shock everyone but he knew them well enough to think maybe not, after all both Tsunade and Orochimaru had trained him for a few years.

Then the creepy man went rouge and took Kabuto with him. Probably, to do evil stuff involving science or unwilling subjects and her fiancé died.

So, she dipped.

Thus, effectively going awol but Jiraiya covered for her with the Daimyō by saying she was on a mission and the guy bought it.

* * *

M Note: I was listening to 'Love' by Daughter

Kekkei-Genkai: Blood Inheritance Limit

Konohagakure no Sato: Village Hidden in the Leaves

Nine-Tails: Kyūbi, his name is Kurama

Hyuga curse mark: is the seal Neji has on his forehead in the manga/anime to keep the Byakugan from being stolen

Ps: Twins that do not look alike are known as 'dizygotic twins' and can also be called 'fraternal twins'.

'Monozygotic twins' are the ones that look similar to one another but I'm pretty sure their fingerprints aren't identical, eh ask a person in Forensics or Google it if you want.

A difference between monozygotic and dizygotic twins is how common they are. Supposedly, about 30 percent of twins are monozygotic while the other 70 percent are dizygotic.


	2. Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from 'Naruto' the anime or the manga. I am just a fan of the series/manga; NaruHina and SasuKarin...I make no money off writing, ever. Because I am not about that life.

**Pairings:**

Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Karin Uzumaki

Naruto Uzumaki &amp; Hinata Hyuga

**Summary:** It runs in their blood, self-sacrifice.

**Ps:** This story is AU. and the characters a bit ooc. The romance is slow-built because I don't really want to focus on that right now.

The fire lord/lady cannot have kids therefore they adopted Naruto and Karin from the Uzumaki clan when Kushina-Minato died, making them part of the royal family.

Naruto has the yin half of Nine-Tails sealed off in his stomach while Karin has the yang half.

I was listening to 'Angels fall' and 'Failure' by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

The Palace was quiet but that was nothing new to Karin, Naruto or any of its inhabitants.

They were in Karin's chambers practicing the speech they would give at the Chūnin exams, aftheyall of them passed.

Sure.

They should have taken the damn test back when they were twelve but both their parents and the Akatsuki had essentially been like 'ha ha, _hell_ no.'

Now that they were both seventeen and had 'control' of nine-tails power because they were chill as fuck since there was mutual respect involved in the vital relationship.

Plus, their training with Akatsuki along with the weekly sparring against their bodyguards so that they wouldn't get bored or portly had paid off.

Karin looked at the pages near her bed but left them there as she sat down on a couch.

After having sneezed she said. "Okay, we'll continue."

Naruto smirked then asked the fifth question on the paper next to him and looked at one of the note-cards for the answers.

He knows he should have learned the answers by now because having them memorized was a must if someone happened to ask him for whatever reason but so far he hadn't bothered.

Now here he was, staring at the ground with a confused expression.

He had no idea how he was supposed to pass the test but he guessed that if the test was designed specifically for 12 year-olds then he had a pretty decent chance of passing it.

The fact that caught his attention and interest was that a lot of people with some form of 'power' weather in the Land of Fire or not had held off on taking said exam in order to have a chance at facing thus opposing them.

He hopes that he meets fun people with his shared interests.

"The five Kage have different titles depending on their village. Those titles are what? Give me their country as well."

His older sister's voice broke him out of his thought process and he responded since he was sure that this answer was the right one.

"The Hokage is currently Kage of Konohagakure. Uh, I think the Kazekage remains Kage of Sunagakure. Mizukage exists as Kage of Kirigakure."

"Bro. You are missing two."

"Yeah I forgot just give me a minute... Okay, Raikage stands Kage of Kumogakure. Tsuchikage is the last so he's probably the Kage of Iwagakure."

She blew her nose after the blonde boy tossed her a roll of toilet paper since it was easier to catch than a handkerchief.

Said 'you got it' then viewed the ancient grandfather clock near the wall and noticed they still had a few hours before they had to leave for the first part of the exam.

.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and herself had gone to the city of Konoha for the registration of the Chūnin exam a few weeks prior.

It had been uneventful because they had kept their affair low-key well as quiet as having Sasori and Deidara tailing them along with a few anbu members.

They hadn't really stopped to look around or talk to anyone but they would take this second chance, it was a new opportunity to try and make friends.

At the moment that seemed farfetched. They would just probably buy some random objects.

Taking pictures while getting photo-bombed by Konan and Yahiko was also a must.

.

A chakra signature she was all too familiar with caught her focus and she looked towards the door with feigned disdain for a moment but thought better on it and looked back at a closed book resting on her lap.

Knocking was heard a few minutes later and Naruto said it was all right to enter. He had called for Sasuke to attend his sister with her illation on some problems.

Besides, he thought she was coming down with a cold so he asked his friend to 'fix' her even though he was still a medic in training but that didn't stop him from trying.

He knew Sasuke was smart and the blonde prince was confident in his skills.

The door unlocked then opened only when the Uchiha cut his index finger and let his blood drip on the seal.

"Good morning."

Sasuke had initially been shocked then annoyed to see a seal at the door of one of his favorite people but he remembered.

Jiraiya had walkedby him and Hinata as they were both eating breakfast with Nagato.

Saying something about them pulling a prank on their father earlier that day and were therefore grounded until the time of their departure to the chunin exams.

"Hey teme, I think your girlfriend's dying-"

"I am _not_ his girlfriend!" Karin threw a shoe at him while blushing then kept sneezing and got a tissue.

"What's wrong with you? I never said you were it. For all you know, he could be hooking up with Naho or one of the servant's daughters."

Her eyes narrowed instinctively at the thought and she whispered the words. "Or Hinata."

His reaction was instantaneous as he pointed an accusing finger at his best friend while speaking.

"Like hell, I'll kick your ass if you go near her Sasuke!" The raven-haired boy in question just raised an eyebrow and the twins went back to their bickering as if he wasn't even there.

"Relax. I was joking and as far as I'm concerned, she only likes blondes. Hey, you better watch out for Deidara."

The face he made was priceless but it stopped when he got a determined look in his eyes.

"Heh, yeah right. I think he is cool and everything, his art is awesome. However, I am the son of the Fire Daimyō. A jinchūriki and I'm handsome." He gave her a sunny smile to prove his point as she laughed.

"Someone's full of themselves and has got a crush on their guard."

He rolled his eyes then said in a soft tone. "Right, like I'm the only one here."

"Sh-shut up its-"

Karin inched towards him on the couch menacingly but not really feeling threatening then she looked Sasuke's way and sweat dropped, having almost forgotten his presence because of the heat of their argument.

Sasuke looked at his watch discreetly enough for it to look that way but she knew better.

Then gave Karin a small smile that was probably for reassurance or politeness but it vanished as he looked at her fingernails, they looked almost as if tinted blue.

"If you will, princess. Lift your arm and keep it elevated."

Naruto noticed his staring then viewed his fingers with slight curiosity and hers as she looked from her nails to Sasuke.

He walked towards her quickly then gave her some water as he started with his explanation and used his chakra to fix her problem.

"At times, these are or can be symptoms of oxygen deficit. You have been feeling unwell?"

She shook her head while feeling a bit nervous but worked to shake it off because it was undignified.

Sasuke's hands glowed a dark shade of green as his fingers hovered over hers and he contemplated silently on calling a more experienced medic or Hinata.

Because she has the byakugan but he let the thought go because even though he was confident in her newfound skills.

She still hasn't received his training or any formal education on the subject for that matter.

Karin's impressive healing abilities were on par with and most times, better than Naruto's but that did not surprise him.

What did confuse him was why she seemed ailing now. When that was rare for her or the dobe.

He put was about to his hand on her forehead but stopped halfway and removed it quickly when she held her hand to stop his while she scowled.

"Have I-"

"No. I just don't want you touching me."

Naruto was going to butt in and whispered the words 'that's a first' but frowned when he saw his bestfriends reaction.

Sasuke winced at her words and bowed then looked at the ground as spoke quietly. "My apologies, princess. My intention was not to-"

Karin was originally going to laugh but that plan went to shit as she knelt down beside him to meet him at eye-level.

"I was only mocking. What is up with you being so formal all of sudden? This is not the first time I've noticed this month and just wanted to call you out. You know I don't like it."

"Is it because of the Chūnin exams? Chill we're going incognito, dad said it was cool." Naruto asked looked up from the note cards as he spoke but his question went unanswered.

"Wait…What?" Sasuke gave her an incredulous look as she started to explain the plan they had worked on in secret and set in motion.

Naruto sensing that he was about to become a third wheel, if he did not leave the room quickly.

Smiled slightly then walked out the door in search of the ramen guy or Hinata, if she hadn't started meditating or her dad wasn't hogging-up her time.

.

.

"You don't feel cold. Are you in pain or something close?"

"No. It might just allergies, I think it is because of pollen. Itachi got me some roses and other flowers from the main garden."

She looked around as she spoke but didn't seem to find what she was looking for as she sat back down and said.

"I told him, I wanted to make a gift for Hinata to give her little sister. It made was yesterday, maybe that is it?"

He looked around the room while he asked. "Where is it?"

"I don't know. Naruto has it, I guess. He will give it to her before her father arrives for her training."

Sasuke looked at Naruto as he walked back to the room with a bowl of ramen and dango sticks.

After having helped him carry some stuff Sasuke asked him if he was okay or if he was having similar symptoms to his sister's but Naruto said 'nah, I'm good' as he set his food on the table next to him.

He turned back to Karin, gave her a onceover and put a thermometer in her mouth as he continued talking.

"I see that your fingernails are a little blue but your lips, nose and toes are fine. This could be due to pressure at your wrist joint causing the median nerve to be compressed. Have you been-?"

"That's it, nothing's wrong with her right?" Naruto ate some dango as he cut his friend off.

"I think it's a sprain but I must've been recent if it's healing. Or it can be caused by low hemoglobin. On the other hand..."

He stopped talking and that worried both teens instantly but Sasuke had left the room to get his physician's bag.

The second he walked back into the room he felt a weird vibe from both of his friends as they went from looking frightened to glaring at him with a hint of relief when he continued talking.

"It could be anything that causes the blood to leave the lungs before the white blood cells have taken up all of the oxygen they need. Either way, I can fix it. She will be all-good in a few seconds. Let me just finish checking her temperature."

Once he checked the thermometer and said she was fine, he put his supplies away while she moved her fingers leisurely because they were back to looking normal.

As he stood up Madam Shijimi and her cat, Tora walked into the room.

He bowed but she dismissed him in favor to fuss over her children.

She hadn't wanted them to leave without saying goodbye and telling them not to talk to or pick fights with strangers but she had been made aware of their punishment.

So she had given them a few hours to collect themselves. Even though her children weren't supposed to be around each other because they are grounded. She had suspected was was happy to be proven right.

Her husband would be lenient as she had suggested and not segregate them so that they wouldn't die of boredom.

Sasuke walked away without drawing much attention to himself and almost bumped into Hinata in the hallway but had stopped walking in time to avoid it.

He told her to not interrupt the twins because they were busy with their mother.

She informed him that Daimyō and the members of Akatsuki had summoned him but she was excused from it because the meeting with her father had been scheduled for weeks.

Naruto had tossed him the bottle of perfume as he had walked out of the room and he gave it to the Hyuga girl before him then walked away without a word.

"A gift? Thanks..." Hinata eyed the bottle wearily almost expecting it to explode on her or something as she said the words loudly enough for him to catch.

His love for pranks was on par with Naruto and Suigetsu.

She turned to look at his retreating form in time to notice his smirk when he said it was from Naruto and she blushed a dark red color.

.

.

The Akatsuki members all made part of not only the Daimyō's personal defense squad but also his council of advisors.

Deidara, Konan, Yahiko, Jūgo and Kisame sat on the left side of the table.

Sasori, Itachi, Jiraiya, Suigetsu and Nagato took the right.

Sasuke walked into the room a few minutes before the meeting started then bowed when in the Daimyō's presence and moved to sit down as he looked at his brother.

Itachi gave him a small smile then focused his attention back on the Daimyō as he spoke.

"We won't be waiting for Hinata today. One of you will summarize what I have said, later but before the day ends. As you are all aware, her father is in the palace for a visit and now that everyone here is….here…we shall commence."

Jiraiya was the first to ask what was on everyone's mind. "Was this meeting called because there is a problem regarding the Chūnin exams? Has Orochimaru been spotted?"

The Fire Daimyō nodded then shook his head and spoke loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"I was talking to my children yesterday and both said they have never actually been in combat against anyone outside the palace. Then they asked me why that was. I didn't answer because I commanded Yahiko to."

Everyone looked at Yahiko. "The princess gave a compelling speech and the prince well he-"

The Daimyō cut him off by saying.

"They have convinced me to give them a bit more freedom. By that, I mean they threatened to tell their mother that I would not let them 'go outside'."

All the people in the room sweat-dropped at their leader's nonchalant attitude. It was strange the guy like this. He was usually fickle with an indecisive nature.

The type of person that is easily swayed in their decisions through biases as well as external influences but they supposed having the children around helped him out with his problem.

Kisame asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "How many of us should tail them this time, since you won't go until the third part of the exam?"

.

.

.

Hinata wiped the blood that was trickling down her chin with her arm as Sasuke and Jūgo walked waved 'hi' to her father.

Jūgo handed her a roll of toilet paper as she took a few breaths and thanked her father for the sparring lesson.

"I expect nothing less than perfection as you are representing not only me and our clan."

She bowed as she whispered the words 'yes father' to which he replied 'so far you are lacking'.

Sasuke wanted to say something but then he remembered that her clan and family are none of his business so he stayed out of it.

"The prince and princess are waiting for us."

His words helped distract her from showing everyone present that she had taken her father's words to heart.

"Give this to Hanabi, please. It is a gift from the princess and the heir of the Uchiha clan. I have to change quickly, excuse me."

She left after giving the bottle of perfume to her father. Hiashi looked at Sasuke and told him to say 'thanks' on his behalf to Itachi.

.

.

.

Naruto handed a pair of gloves to Karin and put his on as he waited for Sasuke and Hinata so that they could get going.

No more snow was falling and the sun was shining but all put them on and wore coats just to be safe from freezing.

Their carriage was already stuffed with luggage and Karin stared down at her stuffed red pepper plushie as Naruto clung onto his frog plushie as if it were his baby.

Everyone knew both were too old for such childish clinging of comfort but no one really cared enough to comment or draw attention to it.

Because they also knew the significance those stuffed items held for the Uzumaki twins.


End file.
